<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>色彩战争 by chiwuanchuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422880">色彩战争</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan'>chiwuanchuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网吧拉面set [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“喔？今天要玩什么好玩的？”金珉奎这会抬头看到全圆佑手里拿着的两罐单色颜料，珊瑚珠和绀桔梗色。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, 佑珉, 圆奎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网吧拉面set [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>色彩战争</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圆奎/pwp/林芳瞎写的/有两句话门</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金珉奎被全圆佑推倒在铺着旧床单的海绵垫上，好痛，他想，刚才自己坐下来的时候屁股蛋子撞在垫子上，等会自己不知道还要以对方要求的姿势在上面躺多久。</p><p>他睡不了太软的床，就算在这躺一会儿，刚才屁股没有撞疼，等下也要腰疼了。</p><p>有些难堪地扶着刚刚洗完澡一并带出来的短浴巾，全圆佑画室里的浴室水很热，如果是下午来，他总会洗个澡再听全圆佑的吩咐。</p><p>今天又要被他弄得乱七八糟了，金珉奎和全圆佑合作好一阵了（虽然全圆佑的认知里这种行为叫雇佣，但不得不承认他和全圆佑的作品是互相成就的关系。）对方的想法他就算没有办法精准预测，也能猜个八九不离十。</p><p>他躺在粗白布的旧床单上玩了一会儿手机，毛巾就盖在胯下的三角地带，盖不住浓密的耻毛，边缘处还能看到一点，感觉湿漉漉的发尾都开始变干，听见了全圆佑的脚步声。</p><p>“喔？今天要玩什么好玩的？”金珉奎这会抬头看到全圆佑手里拿着的两罐单色颜料，珊瑚珠和绀桔梗色。</p><p>全圆佑屁股兜里插了两管水性润滑剂，金珉奎知道这些颜料有大几率要涂到自己身上了，看见全圆佑上衣也没穿，下半身的工装裤十分老旧：“哥也要抹吗？”</p><p>他默认了这东西会涂到自己的身上，转而去问全圆佑。哥哥伸手扶了扶眼镜，今天的情绪好像格外差：“一会儿可能会沾到嘴上，珉奎要小心一点。”</p><p>全圆佑在工作的时候很寡言，他的工作室很大，层高也大，金珉奎来的时候总是爱说话，喋喋不休的喜欢烦他。声音像纯蜂蜜，不纯粹的甜蜜，像掺了一把鹅卵石，他来的时候全圆佑总会把音箱里的音乐关掉。</p><p>“会觉得我吵么？”金珉奎问全圆佑，那会儿他正在关小声音，听到提问先是沉默，等到金珉奎问了第二遍才发现自己没有办法回避回答：“不会。”</p><p>真的吗？金珉奎就差个尾巴变成讨好全圆佑的马尔济斯小狗了，围在他身边不停地问。</p><p>“唉，太害怕哥觉得我吵了嘛……因为——哥你不是出了名的安静嘛，我们同学在我之前做你模特的人，都说你很安静。”</p><p>那天全圆佑把金珉奎摁在画室的装饰床上干到他可爱的弟弟嗓音完全变得沙哑。金珉奎红了眼眶，对方操干进来的时候伸大五指抓紧全圆佑没有几块脂肪的精瘦屁股。</p><p>那装饰床很窄，木制的床框花纹刻得很繁复，随着人的动作吱呀作响，金珉奎那天一边在被肏到失神的同时一边想自己会不会把床压到倒塌。</p><p>事实证明量变引起质变，那天床没塌，隔了几天来串门的雕刻生崔胜澈一屁股给坐塌了。“你这可算是西瓜屁股的实锤了。”李知勋在他旁边笑得肚子痛。</p><p>全圆佑沉默地往金珉奎身上倒彩色的润滑，沾一点颜料就能染色，饱和度极高的红与蓝。金珉奎看他的脸，没有温度的表情，抿着嘴巴，眼角的弧度很平展，睫毛轻飘飘地如同蜻蜓翅膀在窗上停驻。</p><p>他觉得自己硬的不行了，金珉奎感觉有点尴尬，他的性器已经有些膨胀起来，然而全圆佑还是任毛巾覆在他的腿间，被起兴的性器撑起来一个小帐篷，随着呼吸一起一落。</p><p>“哥，难受。”</p><p>全圆佑沉声，伸出手使劲隔着毛巾抓了一把金珉奎的阴茎。摩擦力叫快感迅速地堆积起来，毛巾上的湿气在空气流通下变凉，盖在炽热的阴茎上，激得金珉奎止不住地哆嗦。</p><p>“哥……哥！难受，难受！”金珉奎开始扭，身下的床单被他攥在手心里，谁知道下一秒全圆佑掀开毛巾就张开单薄的嘴唇含住金珉奎胯下那根。</p><p>全圆佑看上去冷感，说话恨不得吐一整杯冰碴子，实际上嘴巴却热得很，舌头灵巧地就舔在冠状沟来回刺激对方，很快就完全硬起来，硬邦邦直立在空气中被全圆佑握在手里，手掌心大力地捏在底端。金珉奎刚洗完澡的皮肤触感很干燥，他完全舔湿了才整根吞下去。</p><p>这下又轮到金珉奎喊舒服了，把床单抓得更紧又松开，腿上的彩色颜料沾在全圆佑的身上，对方的皮肤白，珊瑚珠的红色在他的胸膛上显得特别艳，刺激着金珉奎的视觉。</p><p>他的茎身在全圆佑的刺激下哆哆嗦嗦吐出不少前液，金珉奎挺着腰把自己往对方嘴里送，顾得了前面后面又失手，他忘记全圆佑手上还都是润滑液，这会直接往他身体里一并伸进去两指。</p><p>最近好像每次来做模特都要和圆佑哥做爱，金珉奎在心里掰着手指头数，他和全圆佑的关系开始只是通过同学介绍的油画系学生和体育系模特。一开始为了不那么尴尬，全圆佑还没有叫金珉奎脱过衣服，后来熟悉之后自然而然脱了一两次，两个人搞到床上是因为全圆佑落下最后一笔的时候看见金珉奎湿漉漉的眼睛。</p><p>其实金珉奎心里有个小秘密，他接近全圆佑并不是为了，所谓的勤工俭学，想要多一些买鞋的钱。他在入学的第一天就看见在学校天台写生的全圆佑，从此陷入了没有结果的单恋。</p><p>做了模特之后他和全圆佑的关系倒是向前进了一大步，就是步骤不太对，越过一切必要的步骤直接上垒。全圆佑也从来没有说过喜欢他，金珉奎只是乐观地想，自己和全圆佑好歹保持着频率可喜又稳定的性关系，最近这频率还变高了，是不是就说明自己多少有被全圆佑更多地接受一点呢。</p><p>他也没意识到自己的想法早已经随着时间流逝变得有些畸形，他太喜欢全圆佑，就算知道自己的感情不会有回报，付出起来倒是一套一套的。</p><p>全圆佑做爱的时候话不多，他就主动开口告诉对方自己的想法，顶弄的时候动作很凶，他就尽力忍耐，私下里用更大一点的棒子自己玩，就为了每次全圆佑操进来的时候可以没那么痛，可以更好地容纳对方的尺寸。</p><p>“我说，你是不是有病啊。”同时认识他和全圆佑的李知勋嘴起人来毫不留情，“真不知道你看上他哪里了。”</p><p>他也说不准，或许就是脸和身体比较对胃口吧。全圆佑这几次扩张也格外温柔，缓缓地用三根手指在金珉奎身体里进出的时候习惯了比较强烈刺激的他游有些走神地想：反正爱情就是不想要回报的付出嘛。</p><p>“哥……能直接进来么？”他问，被磨得久了反而在温柔乡迷失了，睁眼全圆佑淡淡地盯着他，眼神里面的情绪他不敢随意解读，体内因此产生出一股没有由头的渴望与瘙痒。</p><p>他们做爱的时候总是直进，身体习惯了快感扑面而来的情况自然对于缓慢的进程感到焦急，金珉奎看见全圆佑的性器也勃起来顶着裤头，用脚丫子轻轻踩对方的裆下，屁股用力吸着屁股里的三根手指。</p><p>“进来嘛……哥，圆佑哥……”金珉奎身上沾满了颜料，连手上也是，不敢直接碰全圆佑的身体，不然这会儿早就推倒全圆佑的肩膀自己扶着坐下去，“哥也硬的不行了对吧，我都看见了，你瞧，在我脚下很精神地在动呢……”</p><p>金珉奎灵活的脚趾顺着全圆佑松弛的裤腰伸进去一点，恰好的体温，不热也不凉，金珉奎的身体温度总是偏高，降下来之后和全圆佑身上差不多。</p><p>“啧，”全圆佑这才皱着眉头解裤腰带，“珉奎这么快就受不了了么？想吃哥哥的棒子？”</p><p>金珉奎在对方言语的刺激下不停地抖着身体，大腿连带着屁股一起，身上的软肉一同颤动。</p><p>“嗯，嗯……”金珉奎想要索吻，全圆佑默契地主动俯身下去，湿滑的舌头又撬开他的齿间。上面和下面两张嘴里面都是全圆佑身上最热的两个东西，金珉奎心想自己真是有够忙的，当下也不顾得怕把全圆佑身上弄脏，反正这会儿也没好到哪里去，终于舍得伸出双手环住全圆佑的脖子，吻到情动时双手在对方的后背抓挠。</p><p>胸前也难受，挺立的乳头硬了一会儿就被全圆佑捏在手里，逗得起劲了就也要哥哥舔一舔，全圆佑一路啄吻到脖子，说珉奎被玩到糊涂了颜料怎么能被舔呢，说完更用力捏紧金珉奎的胸脯。</p><p>金珉奎急着想要，半哭着要全圆佑下次补给自己同时叫他插进去。</p><p>扶着对方的腰，轻捏着尾椎往里插，不知道是因为太久没做还是前戏的时间太长，全圆佑才把龟头插进去金珉奎就射了，前面的分身除了开始的一点刺激外什么都没有接受，直挺挺把东西都射在全圆佑小腹。</p><p>“珉奎好乖，后面很努力地咬着我呢。”高潮过后立马继续的性交会让人觉得难耐，全圆佑通过摸头发的动作安抚他，“做的不错。”</p><p>“是吗？”即使是意识有点模糊金珉奎这时候依旧用期许的亮闪闪的眼神黏着全圆佑：“被圆佑哥表扬，我就很满足了。”</p><p>全圆佑不知道该笑他傻还是迟钝，说这样的话大概是还不清楚他对自己的定位，“珉奎啊……珉奎……”后穴里层层的软肉吸着他完全捅进去的分身，在他开始抽动的时候一点点吸着要进入得更深。</p><p>“完全……很喜欢，很喜欢珉奎……”意义不明的表白，金珉奎只当全圆佑在说屁话或者歌颂自己的身体。他被捅得七荤八素，别说表白，全圆佑哪怕这会说要给他打钱也不如赶紧顶在敏感点上射给他一发。</p><p>“我也，我也喜欢，喜欢前辈，喜欢前辈的肉棒。嗯……嗯！把我弄坏，把，把珉奎射满吧……”</p><p>“妖精，”金珉奎这么说着把屁股缩紧了，快感冲击着全圆佑的脑海，他大力拍了一巴掌金珉奎的屁股，“那就给我夹紧了。”</p><p>“呜，唔嗯……好了，好了，哥哥专用的小穴夹紧了。”</p><p>珉奎啊，珉奎……</p><p>金珉奎昏过去的时候全圆佑在想，自己能把体力这么好的金珉奎操晕，不失为一种肯定。他慢条斯理地把金珉奎拖去浴室洗干净，裹上毯子把那人放在收起来床单的席梦思上，另一边又把两个人垫在身下的床单展开。</p><p>鲜红和深蓝交织在一起的画面，他盯着看了很久。</p><p>金珉奎怎么到最后也没有意识到自己在和他玩人体彩绘呢？不知道该说他机灵还是迟钝。</p><p>而面前这张凌乱的床单，全圆佑想，自己究竟是作为新作品收进期末集子还是保存起来等到正式告白的时候再送给金珉奎。</p><p>还真的是个不小的问题。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>